


Alone together

by tempi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: The first time is the hardest, more if you are alone.





	Alone together

Hinata was hiding, he knew there wasn’t anything to be ashamed of yet he couldn’t help it. The tears wouldn’t stop and the words from everyone kept ringing in his ears. If he closed his eyes he could feel the weight of the ball in his hands, and if he closed them tighter he may be able to change the reality. However, when he opened his eyes the door was still close and Yachi was calling out his name.

“Unfair isn’t it?” Someone had sat at his left and had put a warm jacket over his shoulders that were shacking not only because of the crying. “Right at the pick of your game and this happens, it's unfair” He was blinking fast trying to contain his tears and hide them from the boy sitting at his left.

“Don’t do that you idiot, it makes it worse” He grabbed Hinata by his neck and pushed Hinatas head against his shoulder and he let it all out. The awful sound of a dying soul, the sound of glass breaking and he couldn’t stop shaking. He was holding tighter believing that he was leaving behind bruises and he couldn’t help it because “It fucking hurts, the first time it happened to me I ended up hitting the bathroom mirror” He showed him his left hand where he had little cuts between his knuckles. They looked like war wounds, he looks almost proud of them.

“How?…” God his voice sounded raw and broken like he hadn’t used it in years or like he had overused it. He hadn’t stopped crying he didn’t think it would be possible, he would dehydrate but he couldn’t help it, the tears kept coming. “It doesn’t get easier, not for people like us, it happened to me a few months ago and I lock myself in the locker room for two hours breaking everything”

He was practically sitting on his lap and holding on to him like he was a lifeline. Feeling less like a crow and more like a koala but he didn’t care he was cold and sad and he needed him. He was thankful he had been the one to find him. “You get wiser in reading the signs, in trying to avoid it. Its another lesson, the worst but from this helps you become better. You try harder, practice more and do it ten times better, is a gift wrapped in a nightmare. Trust me?”

He was looking at him and it took Hinata a lot of will power to contain his tears and catch his breath to move his head from its hidden place and look at those fox eyes to try and smile “Always” And he was smiling at him, petting his hair and kissing his forehead before pecking softly his mask, right where his lips would be. “Good, now let's go” Hinata didn’t have to say anything for his boyfriend to understand. He got up on his own while still holding onto him and Hinata was grabbing for dear life and trying to close the Inarizaki jacket, all at the same time, frightened that if he lost touch for a second all of this would be part of the nightmare.

“Hinata! There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you” Ah there was Yachi who had her eyes and nose red but seemed to be holding her tears, that girl was strong. It took her a few minutes to notice that Hinata was in fact in front of her. But he was holding to someone, someone tall and who she knew. And she jumped a few feet in the air before bowing in respect “Hi! Thank you for taking care of my friend, I will take him from here” And the girl had guts because she was looking him straight on and opening her arms like saying that she could hold onto Hinata and he had to smile at that.

“It’s alright and I don’t think that shrimpy is letting go”

“What?! Hinata! Let Miya Atsumu go! I am so so sorry! Hinata!” It was terribly funny to see the girl go from brave to blushing from cheeks to ears and looking at Hinata with pleading eyes. Yet The Sun was not having it with hiding his face in Atsumu neck, almost like a cat.

“No! I am staying with ‘Tsumu” And that probably could have sounded better if it wasn’t for the hiccup, the raw voice and that he was talking behind a mask and from Atsumu neck.

“Hinata.”

“It's alright, I think is one of my jobs as the boyfriend”

“As what?!”

Oh, right, they had never got the chance to tell others, there was just that weird cat boy and his foxes that knew, oops. “Right, sorry, I am Miya Atsumu, Hinata’s boyfriend, please take care of me!” It was hard to bow with a crow/koala holding onto him but he nailed it. He looked up to found the little girl looking between the two of them and it seemed they had broken her. And if it wasn't that he was worried about his small boyfriend he would be smirking like the asshole he was

“If you don’t mind I will take Shrimpy here to the bathroom to clean him up a bit before taking him home, ok?”

“Ok?” And yes they had broken her, well that was a problem for after he took care of his little crow that luckily seems to be working the last of his tears and falling asleep on top of him. He would needed for when he woke up, that would be the hardest part, luckily Atsumu hadn't got any intention of leaving his boyfriend alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
God, I almost cry when Hinata was taken out of the match, it broke my fan heart, really it was awful but I also saw a chance for my submarine ship, this is an alternate universe where Atsumu and Hinata know each other before their first match. I may come back to this FF to write the beginning of this pairing or the follow-up, I don't know, I hope you like it, thank you for reading it!


End file.
